This invention is generally directed to toner and developer compositions, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to toner compositions, including magnetic, single component, two component and colored toner compositions containing a compatibilizer of, for example, a butyl acrylate/ethylene copolymer primarily for wax component dispersion enhancement, and wherein excellent jetting characteristics are enabled. In embodiments of the present invention, the toner compositions can contain at least two polymers, and in embodiments from about 2 to about 10 polymers comprised, for example, of a first polymer, a second crosslinked polymer or resin, a wax component, and a compatibilizer component. More specifically, in embodiments of the present invention, the toner compositions are comprised of resin particles, especially crosslinked extruded polyester resin particles, colorant particles, a wax component, such as polypropylene wax, and a compatibilizer. There is also provided in accordance with the present invention positively or negatively charged toner compositions comprised of resin particles, colorant particles, a wax component, such as a polypropylene wax, compatibilizer, and a charge enhancing additive. In addition, the present invention is directed to developer compositions comprised of the aforementioned toners, and carrier particles. Furthermore, in another embodiment of the present invention there are provided single component toner compositions comprised of resin particles, magnetic components, such as magnetites, a wax component, such as polypropylene wax, and a compatibilizer. The toner and developer compositions of the present invention are useful in a number of known electrostatographic imaging and printing systems, especially those systems wherein a wax is present in the toner.
The toner compositions of the present invention, in embodiments, possess a wide fusing latitude of, for example about 100.degree. C., which latitude is the temperature range between the minimum toner fixing temperature of, for example, from about 100.degree. C. to about 170.degree.0 C. (Centigrade) of importance for fixing toner particles on paper, and the hot offset temperature, for example from about 180.degree. C. to about 250.degree. C., which is the temperature where molten toner adheres to the fuser roll. The developer compositions of the present invention also can provide toner images with low surface energy and a low frictional coefficient, which properties enable the effective release of paper from a fuser roll and provide for a reduction in image smudging. Further, the toner compositions of the present invention possess stable electrical properties for extended time periods, and with these compositions there is, for example, no substantial change in the triboelectrical charging values. Also, with the toner compositions of the present invention, the wax, which enhances toner release from a fuser roll and increases fusing latitude, is retained therein, and the loss of wax from the toner is eliminated or minimized; and moreover, the toner compositions of the present invention with stabilized wax domains are more easily processed by extrusion, and are easily and superiorly jetted which allows for more rapid toner production and lower toner manufacturing costs. The control of wax concentration also enables the economy of direct recycling of toner fines obtained after particle size classification, which fines would ordinarily be discarded as waste material. The dispersion stabilization of wax by compatibilizers also decreases the minimum fusing and release temperature, thereby improving toner fusing latitude.